Birthday
by Mikane
Summary: -Esperaba este momento desde que te conocí.-Hablaron al mismo tiempo luego de separarse en busca de oxígeno. N/S Feliz Cumple Neji-kun!


**Nick:** Mikane  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Titulo: **Cumpleaños  
**Pareja:** Neji/Suigetsu  
**Tipo de relación:** Yaoi  
**Resumen: **-Esperaba este momento desde que te conocí.-Hablaron al mismo tiempo luego de separarse en busca de oxígeno. N/S

**Cumpleaños**

Abrió los ojos y miró lo que tenía frente a mí: el crepúsculo.

Con el crepúsculo caía la noche y eso significaba volver a su casa, cerró los ojos de nuevo, la verdad no quería volver y ver la cara de esos hipócritas que se hacían llamar su familia.

Se acostó sobre el pasto pensando en su vida, en su miserable vida, llena de malditos hipócritas. Respiró hondo, pensando también en lo mínimo que lo hacía feliz, sus raros amigos.

Hinata (Hermana menor), Sakura (Amiga de la infancia), Sasuke (Amigo de la infancia) y Suigetsu (Amigo desde la secundaria). A sus 18 años de edad son muy pocos amigos, pero es que él no podía confiar en nadie, era hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón quizás del mundo e hijo de una gran actriz y cantante.

Aún sucumbido en sus pensamientos empezó a sonar su celular. pero el no lo escuchaba demasiado ocupado para eso, sonaba y sonaba pero seguía sin oírlo, manteniéndose impasible con los ojos cerrados y respirando el dulce aire del parque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No contesta su celular.-Los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.  
-Llamaré de nuevo.-Los sonidos se hicieron presente pero sin ninguna voz.-Sigue sin atender.

Frustrados todos los presentes se pasaron la mano por el cabello mostrando signos de desesperación, es que no era para menos, ¡un Hyuuga estaba desaparecido!

-Cálmense todos, iré a buscarlo.-Habló su amigo más reciente: …  
-Suigetsu-kun espero que lo encuentres pronto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche ya había caído pero el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ya que cayó en un sueño donde toda su vida estaba siendo reflejada.

El teléfono había dejado de sonar hace rato, el pasto acariciaba la figura que dormitaba. Los cerezos vigilaban su dormitar fielmente. Las pocas aves que quedaban empezaron a emitir una especie de canción dando por comienzo la hermosa escena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Dónde puedes estar?

Otro chico caminaba por las calles frías de Milán en busca de su amigo con un abrigo encima y helándose, sin parar de preguntarse donde puede estar. Buscó en todos lados preocupado, preguntado por el chico, atendiendo las llamados de los demás preocupados. ¡como Neji podía olvidarse de su cumpleaños!

El frío aumentaba constantemente, pero no se dejaría vencer. ¿Por qué este chico perseveraba tanto en la búsqueda del Hyuuga?

Simplemente porque se había enamorado de esos ojos perla, de su cabello café largo y sedoso, de su estoica pose, de todo. Nunca se lo llegó a revelar por miedo a perderlo.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso le vino una idea a la mente, ya sabría la siguiente parada en donde buscarlo. Se encaminó hacía allá con pasos torpes por el nerviosismo.

**Minutos más tarde**

Llegó al dichoso parque, guiándose por los árboles encontrando la familia de los cerezos. Buscó al más alto, cuando lo vio caminó hacía él para encontrar al responsable de toda su preocupación, al ser que ama, a Hyuuga Neji.

Con pasos decididos se sentó a su lado, acariciando su tersa pálida cara, con atrevimiento y un sonrojo en las mejillas se acercó hasta los labios del pelicafé y los besó con dulzura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos con tranquilidad para ver lo que era y se llevó la sorpresa de que eran los labios de su amigo Suigetsu a quién amaba en secreto.

Levantó una manó y la poso en la nuca de su amigo para profundizar el beso, el otro sorprendido se detuvo pero salió de su trance al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo correspondido, abrieron su cavidad bucal para que explorarse mutuamente.

-Esperaba este momento desde que te conocí.-Hablaron al mismo tiempo luego de separarse en busca de oxígeno.

Se sonrieron mutuamente ante sus palabras, aunque ya no necesitarían más palabras porque con ese beso se expresaron todo su amor, además el haberse besado y ser novios era el mejor regalo que le podían dar en su cumpleaños.

Con unos cuantos besos más a ambos les dio sueño, se abrazaron para darse calor mientras se musitaban unos "**te amo**".

Suigetsu recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Neji mientras que el último posaba su mentón en la cabeza del primero.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, novio mió.

_Los cerezos fueron testigos de esa escena tan maravillosa.  
__Donde proclamaban amor eterno,  
__uniéndose en un cálido y amoroso abrazo._

* * *

_Mikane: Tiempo sin publicar algo o actualizar en su defecto. Ya se que el cumple de Neji es el 3 de Julio, ya que siempre llegó tarde a los cumpleaños también publicó los FF de cumpleaños tarde.  
Suigetsu: Mi novia cumple un día antes que mi otro novio.  
Mikane: Te e dicho que no puedes tener tantos novios/as, bueno aunque es verdad que cumplí el 2 de Julio._


End file.
